To Charm a Demon Lord
by Wheressuzi
Summary: Sessho-Maru is under Kagome's spell, or is he?


Okay, I think I'm supposed to tell you that I do not own Inu-Yasha, it is the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, but since I have spent so much money on her books and DVD's I don't feel too terrible about borrowing her characters and taking them out for a spin.   
  
To Charm a Demon Lord  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Kagome ran through the forest. The well, her desired destination, felt so very far away, and all she could think about was getting out of Inu-Yasha's god forsaken world forever. "I'm through with this," she swore. "I can't do it anymore, it's my seventeen birthday today, I should be partying with my friends. I should be eating cake, flirting with high school boys, and shopping for makeup. I shouldn't be chasing after that stupid dog eared, corpse loving, jerk." Out of the corner of her tear muddled eyes, she caught sight of a silver haired presence in the trees above her. Quickening her pace to an almost inhuman run, she hollered upwards, "Stay away from me, if you know what's good for you, Inu-Yasha!". Biting down on her lip, she willed herself to stop crying. 'I can't believe he had the nerve to follow me. I thought I made it clear to him. This unrequited love shit is killing me. It's just like him to think only of himself and to try to stop me.' Wiping frantically at the ocean of tears that had replaced her eyes, she noticed that the well was now just a few steps in front of her. Swiftly, and without thinking, Kagome took a giant leap, headfirst, towards it's entrance. 'Please, just get me out of here, I don't want him to see me crying like this.' Unfortunately, in her rush she misjudged the distance to the opening and instead she smacked, face first, and painfully into the outside lip of the well. Kagome's world went black.  
  
Sessho-maru was scouting Inu-Yasha's forest, planning his next attack, when he saw her. The human girl was running through the trees at a breakneck speed, and his first thought was simple amazement that a human could run so quickly. "Stay away from me, if you know what's good for you, Inu-Yasha." The little human yelled to the heavens, unknowingly identifying herself to Sessho-maru, and thus sealing her fate. The silver haired Demon Lord found his anger rising, as he watched the girl. This witch was his brothers companion. She was the one who had aided Inu-Yasha in the battle, which has caused Sessho-maru to lose his arm. Worse then that, she was priestess who had bewitched the Tetsusaiga, and allowed Inu-Yasha to take possession of it. This girl was his mortal enemy, and now he had been given a chance for revenge. Inu-Yasha was not around, the witch was alone, and now she was going to die. Sessho-maru made this vow to himself just as Kagome took her death defying leap into the side of the well. 'What,' The Demon Lord stared in confounded fascination 'the heck did she just do?". Jumping down from the tree he had been perched in, Sessho-maru approached Kagome's unconscious body and bent down for a closer look. "You better not have killed yourself, witch," Reaching out his clawed finger he poked at Kagome's shoulder. When she didn't respond he pushed her hair out of her face. Kagome's forehead was bleeding profusely. "So much blood from simply bumping your head? What a weak foolish human." A small moan escaped Kagome's lips. "Good, I will be the one to kill you." Wrapping his hand around Kagome's delicate neck, he started to choke the life from her body. "Inu-Yasha," the girl moaned, and Sessho-maru drew his hand back again. "No, this is too good for you, you will die witch, but first I will use you to get revenge on that flee bitten brother of mine." In one quick move Kagome was scooped up into Sessho-maru's arms as he took off into the sky.  
  
Inu-Yasha was in a foul mood as he made his way through the treetops towards the well. 'What the heck was wrong with Kagome?' Once again, she had pitched a fit and stormed off like some spoilt pup. 'This is what I get for trying to be nice. I just knew when Sango told me about this birthday thing, I was doomed. Stupid humans and there stupid rituals?' Feeling terribly put upon, and strangely tired, the half-demon slowed his pace as he continued to think things over. 'Why did Sango force me to participate in a human ceremony anyway, it's not like I'm some stinkin human after all!'   
  
'Well, you are half a stinkin human', a part of his mind reminded him (the human part, of course).   
  
'not for long,' he promised himself, 'just till we complete the shikon jewel, and then it's the great Inu-Yasha - all demon all of the time.'   
  
'Maybe then,' he hoped to himself, 'I can get rid of these ridiculous human emotions.' Lately, the half breed had been feeling less like a powerful half demon, and more like Kagome's cute little puppy dog. Part of it, Inu-Yasha knew, was caused by that damn necklace. Placed upon him by Kaede, the necklace's original purpose was to protect Kagome from Inu-Yasha. Now, however, Kagome no longer had any reason to fear Inu-Yasha, and you think she would allow him to remove the damned thing. Instead, she uses it as a torture device. Hollering out those degrading words "Sit Boy", to drop him to the ground any time she gets a little pissed off. Which, in Kagomi's case is basically all of the damn time. 'Who needs that kinda abuse? What the heck am I chasing after her for anyway?' With that thought he stopped cold. 'Why am I?' Inu-Yasha stood dead still for a moment, balancing on the tip of the tree he had landed upon. 'Forget this,' he was always following Kagome home to her world. Just how many times did he have to beg that stupid human to come back with him anyway? "I'm not doing it, this time she can just come back on her own." With that Inu-Yasha turned around and headed back toward the village where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting.  
  
Sessho-maru sat soaking in his hot spring, his head held between his hands, his thoughts were disturbed tonight, and this had given him an overwhelming headache. His white clothes which lay discarded on the rock behind him were stained with her blood. He had her blood in his hair, and he even had some on his tale, 'Damn stinky human blood too', he thought to himself. He was cursing himself for bothering to bring the witch back with him, 'I should have just killed her in Inu-Yasha's forest. Why did I bring her home with me?' He had arrived back to his castle late in the night, and instead of doing the smart thing and summoning Jaken, or one of his demon servants, to assist him with cleaning the witch up for some crazy reason Sessho-maru had taken up the task of tending to Kogome's wound himself. He had even considered using his Tenseiga on her, but then realized that would be ridiculous. 'Save her life just so I can kill her again, ludicrous idea.' Still, the witch was bleeding like a pig, and Sessho-maru didn't want her to bleed all over his castle, so he, himself, had set about the task of cleaning and dressing her injury. This idea seemed completely natural to demon lord. Ren was such a rambunctious child, and as such she was prone to many cuts and bruises. In the short time that he had been the young child's guardian Sessho-maru had gotten quite used to the act of doctoring, and although, he would never admit this little idiosyncrasy to anyone, even himself, he found that he rather enjoyed the idea of caring for another in this matter. This was rationalized, in his demon mind, by reminding himself that all of the castle's servants were of demon blood, and as such were not trustworthy enough to care for such innocent child.   
  
A short time later Sessho-maru had Kagomi's head bandaged to his satisfaction. That job done, the demon lord would have been wise to have retired to his own quarters. Sessho-maru, however, tended to be a bit on the obsessively anal side, and so after he had finished playing doctor, the handsome lord made the tragic mistake of deciding that Kagomi's blood stained and tawdry clothing needed to be replaced with a clean, and proper, yukata. After procuring an appropriate garment from his own closet the silver haired lord set about the chore of undressing the unconscious girl. This turned out to be easier in theory, for neither his crafty mind, nor his adept claws could properly grasp the workings of the tiny round buttons, nor the minuscule silver buckle on her skirt. Finally, in frustration, he ripped the entire vulgar outfit right off of her body in one smooth stroke. Smiling in satisfaction, he tossed the offending garment to the floor and kicked it across the room into the roaring fireplace. He then turned his mind back to the task of dressing his new houseguest. Picking the soft white yukata off of the chair where he had placed it, he sat down on the side of the bed. Brushing his regal silver mane out of his eyes Sessho-maru looked upon the human form laying next to him. Underneath the strange garment that Sessho-maru had just destroyed, he discovered, the girl wore even stranger garments, very, very disturbing garments. First of all, was the delicate garment that covered her chest. This was made of a thin white silky fabric, and it did nothing to conceal the girls perfect breasts. 'what is the point of this contraption?' Sessho-maru wondered, reaching out a clawed finger he ran it over the soft material covering her right nipple, and then pulled his hand back quickly as if he had just stuck his hand into an open fire. His eyes then moved down to the tiny white matching piece of cloth which barely covered the girls most private area. Sessho-maru was both surprised, and intrigued by a tiny pink jewel that was imbedded in the cloth at its center, just a few inches below her naval. Entranced Sessho-maru found him self leaning closer for a better look at the jewel. Sessho-maru could almost hear the jewel calling to him, begging him to touch its shiny surface. Swept away, Sessho-maru found himself bending down over Kamomi, and before he could stop himself he had placed a tender kiss on her stomach, just above the jewel. It was at that moment that he noticed the strange writing that ran along the top of the garment, VICTORIAS SECRET, is what it said. The truth hit the demon lord powerfully, and he jumped back from the girl on the bed. This human was truly devious, this jewel obviously cursed, the writing VICTORIAS SECRET some kind of powerful scroll. Sesshomuare, the great lord of the Western lands, had nearly fallen into a trap, which had most assuredly been set by his half breed brother Inu Yasha. Sesshomauru slowly backed away from the witch, calling upon all of his demon powers to allow him to tear his eyes away from the accursed jewel. Overcome by anger, at his grievous error in judgment. He considered slaying the girl where she lay, but he found himself powerless to do so, instead he pushed open the bedroom door and quickly ran away. 'I must cleanse myself of that witches spell'. This decided, he headed for his sacred hot springs.   
  
Like many things in Sesshomauru's lands, the sacred hot springs had been consecrated at the will of his father. Sesshomauru had lived a long, and violent life. Being who he was he had acquired an extensive list of enemies, which in turn led him into numerous battles. As such the demon lord had experienced rare, but occasional, instances when a particularly bloody battle had left him almost completely sapped of his demonic powers. It was at such times that he depended on the hot springs. Up until this evening the demonically sanctified waters had never failed to restore him. Tonight, however, the hot springs appeared to be broken. He had now been soaking for over an hour, but still he was haunted by the memory of that tiny pink stone. Defeated the demon lord closed his eyes and called, with his mind, for the aid of one of his servants. Immediately, Cleo, a pretty cat like demon appeared at the edge of the spring and held out a thick white yakata to her lord. Sesshomauru stepped out of the hot spring and allowed himself to be dressed. This done he headed to his bed chambers hoping that perhaps a nights rest would help to clear his mind.   
  
***  
  
And that is my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and if so I will try to write more soon. Thanks for reading my work. 


End file.
